


Sparring

by Splintercat



Category: Women of the Otherworld - Kelley Armstrong
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Coming Out, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Driven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splintercat/pseuds/Splintercat
Summary: Morgan and Reese are sparring, then have an important conversation.
Relationships: Morgan Walsh/Reese Williams
Kudos: 4





	Sparring

Morgan hit the ground with a thud, his breath rushing out of him at the impact. He stared up at the ceiling above him, cursing himself for ever volunteering for this.

“You alright there?” A familiar Aussie voice asked. Morgan glanced over to see Reese’s expression was a cross between concern and amusement.

“Fine,” Morgan sighed out, sitting up and wincing. He was going to be sore tomorrow, he could tell. At least the training mat had taken the brunt of the fall.

Reese retrieved two bottles of water from where they sat nearby and handed one to Morgan, who took it gratefully. Sitting on the floor next to Morgan, Reese drained his bottle in a few gulps. Morgan stared as a bead of sweat slid down Reese’s throat, toward where his shirt clung to his chest...

“You seem distracted.”

_I wonder why._ Morgan stalled by taking a swig out of his water, hoping that Reese would dismiss any redness in his face as exertion.

It wasn’t like Morgan had had his eye on Reese since he joined the Pack. The age gap between them wasn’t that big, but it seemed bigger when Reese was barely old enough to drink and Morgan was closer to thirty than twenty-five. So Morgan hadn’t been interested, and besides that he was still trying to figure out his place in the Pack.

But now that Morgan had been a part of the Pack for over five years and settled in, he was feeling an itch he hadn’t had before. The urge to find a mate. He’d known for a long time that he had no particular preferences in regards to gender in his dating life. That wasn’t the problem here.

The problem was that Reese was straight, and celibate to boot.

“I’ve been thinking a lot, lately,” Morgan said. Half-truths were easier to get away with than a full lie, he figured.

“Gonna go on another walkabout?” Reese asked. “Or are you thinking about running with the wolves again?”

Morgan shook his head. Joining an actual Alaskan wolf pack had been an interesting experiment, but not one he intended to repeat. “Thinking about finding a mate.”

Reese’s eyebrows shot up. “Oh.”

“I figure it’s the right time for it.” Morgan shrugged. “I’ve got a job and the Pack. If I start looking now, that gives me time to find a place for when I have kids.”

“You don’t have to move out.”

“You really think the others want to live with screaming babies?”

Reese chuckled. “Point taken.” He was silent for a while, resting his hands on the floor behind him and leaning back while Morgan pointedly looked anywhere but at the sliver of skin showing where Reese’s shirt had ridden up. “I was thinking the same.”

A beat. “Seriously?” Morgan stared at Reese. “Gonna finally ask Maddie out?” Reese and Maddie had gotten along well since she’d joined the Pack a few years ago. It helped that they were both Australians—they had experiences the American werewolves couldn’t relate to. Or even Morgan, with his Newfoundland roots. Maddie being a werewolf’s daughter meant Reese didn’t have to lie to her about that, either.

“Nah.” Reese shook his head, then paused, considering his words. “I know she likes me that way, but I don’t feel the same.”

“Oh.” Morgan squashed the little glimmer of hope in the back of his mind. “Gonna ask Nick to set you up with somebody?”

“Not a chance.” They both laughed at that before lapsing into silence again. “There’s somebody I have in mind, actually.”

“Really?” _Shut up, jealousy._

“Yeah.” Reese seemed nervous, now, sitting up and plucking at nonexistent lint on his shorts. “I like women, you know?”

“Right…” Morgan wasn’t sure where this was going.

“So I always figured that was that, I didn’t need to think about it any more than that.”

Wait.

“But I’ve been doing a lot of thinking, the last few years.” Reese stopped again. Took a deep breath. “I’m bi.”

Hear that sound? That was fireworks going off in Morgan’s head. And parade music, and cheering, and—

Well, you get the point.

“So there’s a guy you like?” Morgan tried to sound casual, supportive.

“Yeah, there is.”

Morgan’s heart thudded in his ears when Reese’s hand covered his own. It took everything he had not to just jump Reese right then and there as they stared at each other with wide eyes.

“I get it if you don’t—” Reese started.

“I want you.”

Reese blinked. Opened his mouth to say something, then shut it again.

Morgan took a chance and leaned closer. If Morgan hadn’t misinterpreted, if Reese really wanted him, too, then he could close the gap.

When Reese did, brushing their lips together softly before kissing Morgan more firmly, it was more than fireworks and parades. It was the whole damn Big Bang going off in Morgan’s head.

When they pulled apart, they just smiled at each other.

Reese broke the silence first. “I really need to shower.”

“You do,” Morgan agreed, and Reese gave him a mock annoyed look. Then it turned to a more considering one.

“You wanna…?”

“Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like one sitting because I just needed them to have a fic. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
